create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/I Can Fix You (GU fanfic)
Prologue I'm really hoping this works. I've been following Mandy around and making myself her friend to see if I can help her become nice. I'm sure, if SHE changes her ways, ALL the mean girls will! Unfortunately, Erryn pointed out that I'm very influential. Mandy is changing me, but I can't give up! I'm sure, after enough work, I'll be able to make her nice! Part 1 Legacy's POV: Erryn, Luna and I are all worried about Cerys. He's hanging out with Mandy and her gang to make them nice, but he's being altered in the process. "I really wanna help him. He is my brother, after all!" Erryn says. "I know, Erryn, but he has to do this on his own." Luna said. I looked at the wall. "Knowing him, he's going to change his ways before he succeeds." Erryn says. 'Erryn, don't think like that! He's Cerys! I know nothing can alter him!" I said. Someone had to stay optimistic. It's a shame it had to be me. I watched as Cerys and Mandy walked past. Luna looked devastated. I couldn't help it but lose a bit of my optimism. Part 2 Luna's POV: After a bit of thinking, I had an idea. "Cerys doesn't want help with Mandy, but what if we enlist people and use ourselves to change Mandy's gang?" I suggested. "Genius!" Legacy exclaimed. "We should use mostly females, then me and Legacy." Erryn said. "Alright! We could use the help of mainly Auora, Cameron, Andrea, Riley and Bonnie. From there, we just enlist more people if needed." I said. We all agreed to my plan. We gathered the students we needed. Now, to put our plan into action. Part 3 Legacy's POV: Erryn and I got Auora, Riley, Andrea, Cameron, Bonnie and Mimi. They were all confused. "Alright, I know you're confused, so lemme explain." I said. "We're trying to help Cerys change the mean girls acts. Cerys is working on Mandy. We put the names of all the mean girls in a bowl. We all pull at random. Mandy's name won't be in here. And, part of fixing their acts is to separate them away from each other. Okay, you can all pull a name." I said. I held the bowl in front of them. They all pulled a name. "I got Nebula." Auora said. "Hope." Riley said, sounding defeated. ""Veronica." Andrea said, uneasy. "Cassandra? Great, bet I'll have to wear pink." Cameron said. "Siri." Bonnie said. "Nevermind, Cassandra is okay." Cameron said quickly. "Eliana." Mimi said. Erryn, Luna and I took out the names we were gonna help. "I got Celestia." I said. "Britney." Erryn said. "That leaves me with Kirsten." Luna said. "Erryn, you're lucky. Britney is the nicest plastic." Cameron said. Part 4 Cameron's POV: I had to go clothes shopping for pink stuff, since neither me or Alana own any pink clothes. After I bought all the pink I'll need, I got back to the college and got dressed. I put my red hoodie on, to hide a bit of it. I saw Cassandra walking alone. I walked up. "Hey." I said. "Like, what do you want, giant?" she asked. "To hang out with you." I said. I'm throwing up internally. "Whatever, you are wearing pink, after all." she said. After a lot of talking, I managed to compliment her without gagging. "Your hair is nice." I said. Ugh, someone end me. "Like, thanks, I guess. Your outfit is actually pretty good for you." she said. We separated. "See ya tomorrow, Cameron." she said. "Yeah." I said. We split ways. Ugh, dear goodness, someone just let this end. Part 5 Legacy's POV: This is... fun. Celestia is okay... I guess? She was doing most of the talking. "So, like, why are you hanging out with me? Is it for... rehabilitation, perhaps?" she says. Crud, she's onto me. "No. Pfft, that's ridiculous. It's just, I realized that Erryn's a loser, and so is my sister. That's all." I said. I feel horrible. "Whatever." she said. Maybe I'm in the clear? I don't know. Part 6 Britney's POV: Erryn keeps talking to me and walking around with me. "Anyone can be a nice person, if they just try." he said. That did it. I felt my face get warm, and tears fell from my eyes, making my mascara and eyeliner run. I fled to my room. Part 7 Luna's POV: Britney is acting a lot nicer and dressing a lot cuter. Erryn got to her! "One down, 9 to go." I said to myself. Kirsten wasn't breaking as hard as Britney did. I can do it. If Erryn succeeded, then so can I! Part 8 Britney's POV: It's been a week since my little breakdown in front of Erryn. I decided to change my style. I love it, to be honest. My former "friends" keep staring at me. "Keep staring. I might do a trick." I said. They scoffed and walked away. Erryn filled me in on what he was doing. I wanted to be mad, but honestly, I prefer being nice and not dressing like an 80s dancer. Part 9 Cameron's POV: This pink stuff is driving me insane! When this is over, I need 30 showers and to burn all this pink. Cassandra is breaking semi-easy. Not as easy as Britney broke, but still. I managed to break Cassandra. She fled. I grinned. "Finally!" I said out loud. Part 10 Hope's POV: The troll won't quit following me! "Like, what do you want, anyways?" I asked her. "I want to try to be friends." she said to me. "Ugh, whatever." I scoffed. We walked. She did most of the talking. Eventually, she got my weak spot. "I think my aunt and uncle should meet your mother and father." she said. "... I don't have a mother." I told her. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked me. "My mother was a horrible woman. She would hurt me and my father. One day, my father left her. I was 4. He taught me to be abrasive. To be a fighter. The girls I went to middle school with influenced me.They said "Hope. No one will think to appreciate you if you keep us this tomboy shtick". So, I turned girly and mean. I only stayed a plastic because in Middle School and High School, the popular girls, called preps, got away with everything." I told her. I then realized what she was doing. "You're trying to make me nice." I said. She sighed and nodded. "... Thank you. No one has ever tried to be nice to me. Especially not... make me nice. See ya, Riley." I said, then walked off. TBC Category:Blog posts